Wedding Bells
by Tobiiiaaas
Summary: A wedding! A murder! But who is responsible and why?
1. Chapter 1

Part One

She was running. The white wedding dress caked in mud and blood. She tore down the streets, never daring to look behind her. Her hair was knotted and filthy. Tears streamed down her face mixing with the dirt. Her hands were covered in congealed blood. She swerved around a corner, still running as fast as she could. She could hear shouting from afar yet she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Were they even shouting at her? No matter, she thought, she had to keep running. He was dead and her prints were all over the knife. He was dead. Those words seemed to ring clearest in her mind. He was dead. They echoed. She didn't want to believe it. How could he be dead? It just didn't seem possible. How could he be dead? The greatest man she'd ever known, the one man who had ever truly loved her. But, she told herself, he was dead. She had seen it happen. She had as good as held the knife.

Her mind was fuzzy. She thought back, she could see herself at the reception. They were dancing. Everyone was laughing and crying and shouting jovially. Old friends and new friends. She blinked. What had happened then? Her mind seemed to have blocked it out. As she tried desperately to remember, she suddenly realised she'd been standing rooted to the spot for too long. The shouts were coming nearer, now mingled in amongst deafening police sirens. She looked down at her feet. Sighing, she kicked off the high-heeled shoes she'd been wearing and set off again. Her mind was racing nearly as fast as she was. She had to get home. She had to get out of these clothes. She was sprinting down a dark alleyway now, the shouts becoming more and more audible behind her. She reached the end of the alleyway.

She kept running. For the first time, she chanced a glance backwards and her eyes connected with the sight of ten people running straight towards her, some were police, the others her colleagues. She kept looking back as she continued to run. Then came a sickening crack and for a brief second she realised she had looked back for too long. Dazed, she staggered backwards, wondering what she had collided with. Her mind slipped in and out of consciousness. Her eyes struggled to stay open. She felt herself beginning to sway and then fall backwards in the dark. She braced herself for the cold impact of the tarmac but it never came. Instead she found herself being held tightly. She forced her eyes open, and then her heart sank.

"It's okay, I've got you. I've got you," said a voice calmly. She tried to focus on the speaker but a sense of crowding was overwhelming her as those who had pursued now encircled. The speaker spoke again. "Are you Jacqueline Naylor?" She thought about this. Without speaking, Jac nodded. It happened instantaneously. Her arms were forced behind her back and she could feel the cold metal of handcuffs closing around her wrists. A second voice pierced the air.

"Jacqueline Naylor, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Joseph Byrne, you do not have to say anything but it may harm you defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Jac nodded. Next second she could feel a hand gripping her shoulder tightly, manoeuvring her away. At last Jac realised what it was she had hit. A police car. How depressingly predictable, Jac couldn't help thinking. She felt her head forced down as she was ushered into the backseat. The policeman clipped on the seatbelt. Jac didn't say a word as the car drove away. She continued on in silence as the car came to a halt outside Holby South.

"Get out," said a gruff voice. Jac opened her eyes. The car door was open and the seatbelt unclipped. Jac made no movement. A bear-like arm gripped her and pulled her roughly into the open air. Jac did not attempt to resist. Her whole body seemed to have seized up. There was no point to anything any more. No point.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

"Tell us what happened," DI John Keenan said calmly. Jac was running her hands through her hair, breaking the knots with her fingers. She did not speak but merely fixed Keenan with a look of absolute desolation. Her green eyes were empty as if all the feeling had been drained from them completely. Keenan hated seeing how broken she looked. This was worse than the last time they'd seen Jac Naylor. He cleared his throat as the recording tape whirred on the table between them. "We can't help you if you don't co-operate Ms. Naylor," Keenan said sternly. Jac continued to stare. DS Luke French let out an exasperated noise from the corner of the room. Keenan held up his hand and French fell silent immediately. "Come on Jac we know you did it, we have your prints on the knife." Jac's voice suddenly cut through the room, it cracked as she spoke.

"I didn't do it." French sighed but said nothing.

"We have your fingerprints on the knife," said Keenan matter-of-factly.

"I didn't do it," Jac said again, more determinedly this time. Her eyes were wide and scared. Keenan made a mental note of how relieved he was to see a return of feeling.

"There are no other prints," he told Jac quietly. Jac's knees began to shake violently. Tears were leaking out of her wide eyes.

"But I didn't do it..." Jac whimpered looking up at Keenan imploringly. At this, French could no longer contain himself.

"THERE ARE NO OTHER PRINTS BUT YOURS ON THE KNIFE!" He bellowed at her.

"Just confess Jac and tell us what happened," Keenan interjected. More tears streamed down Jac's cheeks.

"I can't remember...everything's a blur," Jac said. Ignoring French's protests, Keenan pressed Jac to go on.

"Tell us what you can remember. Go on." Jac gulped. She said nothing. "Take us from the start?" Keenan offered. Jac thought for a moment. Then at last she began her story.

Six weeks ago...

Joseph smiled warmly at Jac as she ate a hurried breakfast. Jac couldn't help feeling guilty as she watched him. Every time she looked at Joseph lately, she didn't see him, she saw the smirking face of Michael Spence. But she didn't just see that. She saw the lift. She saw her face leaning in towards Michael's. She saw their lips locking together. Jac shook her head and the handsome features of Joseph Byrne swam back into view.

"Jac? Jac are you okay?" Joseph asked concernedly. Jac nodded.

"I'm fine. Stop fretting Joseph, you're acting like a hyperactive bee," Jac said but there was something in the tone of her voice that suggested all was not well. Joseph knew better than to challenge her and said no more on the subject. Minutes later Jac swept up from the table, gave Joseph a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out of the house. Joseph could hear the revving of her motorbike in the distance. He let out a sigh. Something was wrong and he Joseph had to find out what.

"What happened next?" Keenan asked Jac sharply. Jac wracked her brain, thinking. She looked utterly woebegone. For a moment she was silent as she thought desperately, the only sound in the interview room was the slow ticking of the clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Jac began to drum her fingers on the table absentmindedly. French clenched his knuckles. Keenan raised his eyebrows at him.

"Nothing much happened until five weeks before our wedding, that's when Joseph really began trying to figure out what was going on..."

Five weeks ago...

"Have you told him?" Michael drawled. They were standing in a darkened room in Holby City General's basement.

"Told him what?" Jac said quickly. Michael glared at her.

"Does Joseph know about our little...shall we say...encounter?" Jac's face fell. Spotting this immediately, Michael smirked. "I guess not." He looked quickly behind them to check they were alone. "Deary me Naylor, you know what Joseph's like. He'll have guessed you're not telling him something and he will try to find out what." Jac said nothing. She knew Michael was right but she didn't like to let him know that. Michael seized his opportunity to say more. "He's tenacious Jac and he will find out." Jac narrowed her eyes.

"Only if you tell him," she said firmly.

"I wont if you don't," Michael said quietly. Suddenly there was a crashing noise feet away from them. They both swung around sharply but there was nobody there. All was quiet. Jac felt uneasy. Someone had listened in. How much had they heard?

"Get to the point Naylor. How relevant is this?" French demanded.

"Quiet!" Keenan said, raising his voice slightly.

"But John, how does any of this help our investigation?"

"We have to know everything Luke. We have to find out why she did it." French looked murderous but he did not say another word. Keenan turned back to Jac who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I think we'll leave it there for today," he said after a moment's thought. Jac looked terrified as French switched the tape recorder off and swept towards her. She was ushered from her seat. Flanked by Keenan and French, Jac found herself guided towards to the cells. She stood in front of the open doorway. Seconds later French gave her an unceremonious shove and Jac fell face forwards into the stinking cell. Picking herself up from the floor, Jac shot him a quizzical look. French stared. "Calm down," Keenan muttered to him. "Do you want to find yourself in front of a tribunal?"

"No sir," French murmured.

"Then keep your temper under control, do you understand me?" French nodded. "Good." Keenan turned back to Jac. He couldn't help noticing how pathetic she looked. She was curled up on the bed, whimpering, and making no effort to hide her emotions. She looked up at him with eyes full of terror and pleading. Her face, still filthy, was streaked with tears. Every inch of Jac Naylor was broken and just for a moment Keenan's mind wondered if maybe, perhaps she was innocent after all. He made to close the door when Jac's voice cut broke free from her whimpers.

"I didn't do it." Keenan ignored her. "I didn't do it." The door was closing. "I did not kill him!" Jac began to shriek, her cries mingled in with her shouts. "Listen to me, please!" The door was almost entirely shut. "LISTEN TO ME PLEASE! I AM INNOCENT!" The door closed and locked. Jac was alone again. She began to sob quietly and uncontrollably, every part of her body shaking and twisting. "I didn't kill him," Jac said quietly to herself, yet her voice audibly shook with emotion. She looked around at the cell. The full unpleasant reality of her situation hit her. There was no way out of this one.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

A teenage girl wandered the streets all alone. Her long red hair flowed gracefully in the night wind. To all intents and purposes she seemed like every other teenage girl. Except if you looked straight into those startling green eyes, all that stared back was hurt. And a question. Why? She shivered as she continued on. The cold air was getting to her. She sneezed suddenly yet nothing was disturbed. All was quiet. All was well. But, no, all wasn't well, not for little Jacqueline Naylor at least. Her mind raced round and round but all it could settle on was why? Just that one word, why? She kept wondering, searching for answers. But wherever Jacqueline looked, nothing yielded. She was so alone. But the one thing that kept her going was a single-minded determination to be the best that she could be. She had learnt not trust her life in others any more. Jacqueline came to a stop. She looked up. With a helpless sigh, she walked up the steps that led to her foster home. Jacqueline pushed the door open, it creaked noisily. A voice called out immediately from the kitchen.

"Jacqueline? Is that you?" Jacqueline shut the door softly behind her. She did not reply to the voice and made to step up the stairs to her room. The voice called out again, clearer this time. "Jacqueline Naylor where do you think you are going? Come down here at once!" With a reluctant shrug, Jacqueline trudged back down the stairs and turned to face her apoplectic foster mother. "Well?!" She demanded.

"I went out," Jacqueline said simply.

"Where?" Her foster mother growled.

"What does it matter?" Jacqueline retorted.

"I am your mother and you will tell me this instance!" At this Jacqueline's eyes lit up with rage.

"You are not my mother!" She shouted, her voice full of fury. Her foster mother fixed her with an unpitying look.

"No, I'm not your real mother Jacqueline. But I'm here. She isn't." Jacqueline eyes swam with fresh tears. "Oh turn off the waterworks, it doesn't do you any credit." Jacqueline shot her a murderous glare.

"I hate you," she murmured forcefully. Her foster mother laughed.

"Oh go to bed Jacqueline, I can see you are insisting on being in one of your funny moods as usual. You can go to bed and don't expect any supper!"

"Fine!" WIth one last contemptuous look, Jacqueline stormed furiously up the stairs to her bed room, her chest heaving with suppressed rage. To anyone looking at her from afar it would have seemed as if her red hair, flowing behind her, were real flames crackling in the dark. Jacqueline threw open the door to her bedroom and strode aggressively inside. She kicked her bedside table viciously and leapt backwards on to the bed. She lay on her back, staring up at the featureless white ceiling. As she stared it was as if she were willing a word to form out of the nothingness. Jacqueline blinked and there it was, as clear as day. A single word. A single thought. Why? Jacqueline had no answer. Her eyelids drooped. The word vanished as the ceiling reformed itself. The room was beginning to swim in and out of focus. Jacqueline struggled to keep her eyes open, to stop herself from succumbing to sleep. It was to no avail. Her eyes closed and seconds later Jacqueline Naylor was asleep, curled up on top of her duvet, her head resting peacefully on the silk pillow. Her mind drifted to dreams of happiness, of a world in which she had a place. She dreamed of her perfect wedding, her perfect man. Then the nightmares began to weave their way into her peace. She could see her old home, yet something was wrong. She could see herself searching around the house, could hear herself shouting, calling for her mother who did not reply. Jacqueline awoke in a cold sweat. Her whole body shook. All was dark. The house was silent save for the callings of the night outside. Jacqueline lay awake for a few moments, her mind a blur of emotion. Then she drifted slowly back into the dreamworld.

Jac Naylor awoke with a start in the police cell. She could tell it was still the middle of the night as her cell remained dark and miserable. She tried to recall what it was she had been dreaming about. She had seen herself as a teenage girl. Jac scratched her eyes softly. What else? Jac thought. As she struggled to remember the cell began to get lighter, daylight was approaching. Jac groaned. She looked down at her hands, they were still covered in grime and her fingernails were all cracked. She was still in her wedding dress, there had been no time to change last night. The door behind her clicked and swung open. French stood in the doorway, his figure silhouetted against the light of the sun shining through the tiny window. He beckoned to Jac who clambered silently from the bed. Without pausing to look back, Jac walked over to French who guided her in front of him. In total silence they marched down the deserted corridor in the direction of the interview room. Keenan was noticeable by his absence. Jac pushed open the door with a nod from French and they walked inside. French pointed Jac to her seat and watched as she strode without complaint and sat down. French closed the door quietly behind them. Jac looked at the table. The first thing she noticed was the lack of any sort of recording equipment. She frowned. French did not appear to have noticed. For a moment no one spoke, they just sat and stared at each other. Then finally French broke the atmosphere.

"I know you killed him Jac. Keenan will accept it soon enough." Jac said nothing. French leaned closer to her. "You're not wriggling your way out of it this time." Jac remained silent defiantly. French scowled. "Why don't you just confess?" he asked. Jac refused to speak. French's temper was rising. He said nothing, his chest rising up and down heavily. He looked into Jac's eyes but they did not look back at him. Convinced of her guilt, French slammed his fist on the table with a tremendous bang! "I KNOW YOU DID IT JUST CONFESS NOW!" he yelled quite positively popping with rage. Jac leaned cautiously away from him. Unnoticed the door behind him swung quietly open.

"Luke, a word please," said the dour voice of John Keenan. French unclenched his fist. With a thunderous glare at Jac, he swept from the table and out of sight. Keenan looked to Jac. "Sorry about that, he's going through a rough time. I'll be with you shortly." Keenan exited the interview room. Seconds later Sergeant Young strode inside with a bored expression etched across his face. He stood at the door watching Jac intently. Jac eyed him unfeelingly. They could hear raised voices from outside. After a few minutes Keenan re-entered the room. Without a word to either of them, he placed the tape recorder on the table. After a brief silence, he looked towards Young. "I've sent French home for the rest of the day, if you could sit in on the interview with me?" Young nodded. "Thanks." Keenan moved his gaze over to Jac. There was something different about her. Something...strange, almost alien. Yesterday her emotion had broken through her defences but today it seemed like there was a new, thicker wall. Keenan cleared his throat. "Continue where you left off Jac, the whole story please..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

2 Weeks Ago

Jac Naylor sat on a bench outside the hospital. She looked up at the bright clear sky and sighed. Two weeks until her wedding. Two weeks until she would become Mrs. Byrne. Jac smiled jovially. At last something was going right, Jac thought. The last couple of weeks had come and gone without any incident and Jac was daring herself to feel happy. As she sat watching the sky, Jac could hear footsteps marching towards her. She brought her gaze back down to earth and found herself looking into the smug eyes of Michael Spence. He was clutching a half-eaten McDonald's crispy chicken wrap in his hands. Jac scowled derisively.

"Typical American," Jac muttered under her breath. Michael did not hear her. He took another bite from his wrap and swallowed ungracefully.

"Afternoon Ms. Naylor," he said silkily. Jac nodded curtly. Michael came closer, wafting the smell of battered chicken in her face. Jac sniffed and her face curled into a grimace. Michael grinned. "Sure I can't tempt you Naylor?"

"Drop dead," Jac said calmly.

"Touchy touchy," Michael said in an annoyingly sing-song voice. He moved the wrap closer to her face. Jac looked away. "Go on Naylor, you know you want to," Michael teased.

"Don't you have a shift or something? Shouldn't you be up there mutilating people's dreams?" Jac asked.

"My shift starts in five minutes," Michael explained, waving the wrap towards her mouth. Jac fixed him with her most icy stare.

"If I had wanted a clown to wave food in my face I would have paged Dr. Valentine," she said simply. Michael frowned.

"How is Dr. Valentine?" he asked concernedly.

"Learning," Jac replied.

"Learning what?"

"Learning who's boss," Jac clarified. Michael's lips curled upwards.

"Oh yeah, and who's that?" he drawled.

"I am," Jac said.

"Yeah, why's that then?"

"Because I'm the Cardio Consultant," Jac said matter-of-factly. Michael laughed and in that instance a tiny droplet of sauce spilled over the wrap and landed with a deathly splash on Jac's perfectly clean frilly shirt. "Oh Michael!" she cried exasperatedly. Ignoring Michael's apologies Jac got up from the bench and headed over to the car park where Joseph's car had just pulled up. Jac opened the door and climbed inside.

"Sorry I took so long, mother phoned," Joseph said apologetically.

"It's okay," Jac said, clipping the seatbelt. As she sat back in the seat, Joseph noticed the stain on her shirt.

"What happened to you?"

"Michael Spence," Jac said crossly. Joseph looked over at Michael who was slowly disappearing from sight into the hospital. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He looked back at the road, put the car in gear and drove carefully away.

"Mother and Sophia are coming over to the house this evening for dinner," Joseph told Jac, looking at her apprehensively. Jac forced herself to smile.

"Lovely," she said.

"Sophia invited herself and mother this morning," Joseph clarified. Jac sighed. Unbelievable, she thought.

"Joseph, how old are you?" Joseph frowned at her through the mirror.

"Thirty-six," he replied, puzzled.

"Oh right," Jac said. "It's just anyone would have thought you were twelve the way you let your family walk all over you." Joseph said nothing. The rest of the journey followed in silence.

At 7pm that evening the doorbell rang loudly. Leaving Joseph to check on the meal in the oven, Jac with her long hair tied up in an elegant bun answered the door. Standing on the threshold wearing their most extravagant dresses were Lady Byrne and Sophia Byrne. Jac ushered them inside, smiling sweetly. Sophia made no attempt to hide her dislike for Jac. Lady Byrne smiled back at her.

"Would you like us to go through to the drawing room?" She asked Jac.

"Yes I think that would be best," Jac replied. Sophia turned up her nose.

"Where's Joseph?" She asked pompously. Jac fixed her with a deathly silky smile.

"He's just checking on dinner," she said.

"That's my Joseph, always striving for perfection," Lady Byrne said. Sophia snorted, then hastily covered it up with a cough. They walked down the hallway and into the drawing room. Lady Byrne and Sophia took their seats and sat waiting for Joseph to appear. Jac hung by the doorway. "Wont you take a seat Jac?" Lady Byrne offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Then after a pause Jac said, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh yes that would be lovely," Lady Byrne said. "Just a glass of white wine thank you." Jac looked to Sophia.

"Oh the same please," Sophia said without looking at her. Jac exited the room.

In the kitchen, Jac poured two small glasses of white wine. She looked at Joseph crossly.

"Are you okay?"Joseph asked, feeling wary of the inevitable answer. Jac glared dangerously.

"No I'm not okay," she said shrilly. "Your bloody sister, Joseph. She is so superior!" Jac's eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry about her," Joseph said genuinely. "Look can you just put on a brave face until she goes?" he asked. Jac thought about this but then with a heavy sigh she nodded. "Thank you." He peered into the oven. "I'd say dinner's just about ready," he said.

"I'll go and show them to the dining room," Jac said. Joseph nodded. Jac picked up the glasses of wine and strode off towards the drawing room. Ten minutes later they were all sat around the dining room table tucking into beef casserole.

"This is very nice," Lady Byrne said her gaze fixed on Jac.

"Oh it was all Joseph's doing," Jac said. Sophia remained decisively silent. She was eating the vegetarian option Joseph had provided, eyeing the casserole with distaste.

"So is everything sorted for the big day?" Lady Byrne asked.

"Nearly, I just need to sort out who's going to be my best man," said Joseph in one breath.

"Have you not chosen any one yet Joseph," Sophia interjected surprised.

"I thought I might ask Michael," Joseph said. Jac looked up from her food quickly. She eyed him with a look of deep thought.

"Michael Spence?" Lady Byrne asked ponderously. "Are you sure?"

"Can't do any worse than last time can I?" Joseph said. The room fell silent, awkwardly. Sophia looked at Joseph, her mind whirring quietly.

"Didn't you have a thing with Michael?" Sophia asked Jac bitchily.

"No," Jac said.

"Oh my mistake. I'm sure I heard you had had a brief fling, I must be thinking of someone else," Sophia said looking meaningfully at Joseph as if to tell him something without the others noticing. The rest of the meal passed in silence, Jac looking uncharacteristically nervous.

At last they were alone as Jac and Joseph finally waved off Lady Byrne and Sophia. Joseph was looking uncomfortable, Sophia had whispered something in his ear just before she had left and he now eyed Jac with suspicion. He shook his head.

"Shall we head up then?" Joseph asked her.

"I'm knackered," Jac said with a yawn. They stood for a moment in the hallway staring into each other's eyes. Without pausing to think, they kissed. Taking Joseph by the hand, Jac led him upstairs...

Present Day

Jac finished speaking and looked up at Keenan. Young was scribbling away on sheets of paper, his eyes purposely fixed away from Jac.

"Is any of this relevant," Keenan asked. Jac nodded. "What does this..." He checked Young's notes. "Michael Spence have to do with it?"

"If you want to know the truth, let me tell you the story. Michael Spence has everything to do with it," Jac told him her green eyes wide and staring. Keenan stopped the tape recording. He leaned his head towards Young.

"Bring Spence in..." Keenan returned his focus to Jac. For a split second he thought he saw Jac clutching her stomach. He frowned. No it couldn't be, he decided. Or was she?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

One Week Ago

Jac was racing along on her motorbike, she swerved around a sharp corner and onto a country lane. Spotting Sophia's car just ahead of her, trundling along at a dull rate, Jac accelerated, desperate to catch up with her. She had to stop Sophia. Echoes of their last conversation rang in Jac's ears.

"I saw you kiss Michael..."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that Joseph deserves to know he's marrying a whore..."

"Joseph won't believe you."

"Darling, when I'm through, Joseph won't believe anything that comes out of your worthless mouth."

"He loves me..."

"Correction, he loved you."

"I KISSED MICHAEL BEFORE HE CAME BACK!"

"That's not what I saw..."

"Why are you doing this Sophia?"

"Because I don't want my brother to marry a filthy pleb."

"I haven't done anything to you!"

"Joseph will see sense soon enough, after all, he hasn't forgotten how you seduced our father..."

"I didn't seduce Charles."

"You seduced him and took him away from mother."

"Joseph forgave me."

"I didn't."

Jac came to a shuddering halt. She looked around. No sign of Sophia's car. Jac took the keys out of her bike and started to walk forwards, climbing over brambles and heather. She took care not to make a sound. After a while, Jac thought she could hear talking, the sound of Sophia's voice wafting over the wind. She edged closer. At last, peering between a gap in two gorse bushes, Jac saw them. Sophia and Joseph. Jac's began to think hurriedly, what had Sophia said so far? She concentrated hard, desperate to hear what was being said.

"What are you trying to say, Sophia?" Jac heard Joseph ask. He sounded non-plussed. Jac saw Sophia step closer into her view.

"I'm just trying to warn you Joseph, don't trust Jac Naylor," Sophia said, with a vicious note of pleasure in her voice that Joseph did not pick up on.

"And why shouldn't I trust her?" Joseph pressed.

"She's a liar and a cheat," Sophia told him simply. "She's hurt you before."

"I know. That's all in the past. We've moved on," Joseph said. From her hiding place, Jac felt a little lift. Sophia snorted.

"She's going to hurt you again. A leopard doesn't change their spots Joseph, no matter how domesticated they are!"

"I know you've never liked Jac but I am not going to let you jeopardise our future!" Joseph said, raising his voice slightly. Sophia was white with rage, her carefully guarded personality slipping away.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult for us Joseph?! She will destroy you and you're too pathetic to fight back!" There was an awkward silence after this remark. Sophia bit her lip, realising she had gone too far. She looked in to Joseph's eyes and was started to see that he was crying, silently. Safe in her hiding place, Jac's heart was tearing. "Oh Joseph, I'm sorry..." Sophia said reaching out with her arm to comfort her brother. But Joseph knocked it sideways away from him.

"You are not my sister," Joseph said softly. Jac couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was so unlike Joseph.

"I'm sorry?" Sophia said, stepping away from Joseph.

"You are not my sister!" Joseph shouted and his eyes flashed with anger. "Just leave me alone," he said and without another word he turned his back. Sophia stood there, unsure of what to do. Joseph was already walking away, he was nearly at his car.

"Joseph don't be stupid!" Sophia shouted to him desperately. Joseph ignored her. "Fine! Throw your life away and don't come crying back to me when she betrays you!" Joseph climbed into his car, Sophia's shouts flying straight over him. He revved the engine. "JOSEPH COME BACK!" Sophia screamed. Joseph drove away without so much as a backward glance at his sister. As the car disappeared from sight, Sophia screamed one more time. "I"M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MARRY THAT BITCH!" She sounded so manic that Jac actually felt a little scared. Sophia regained her composure and headed to her own car. In her hiding place, Jac stepped back and began the walk to her bike.

Present Day

"Did you see anything unusual before?" Keenan asked Michael Spence seriously. Michael thought about this for a moment. Then he leaned back in his chair and spoke.

"I saw nothing that I considered to be unusual."

"Are you sure?" Keenan pressed.

"Perfectly," Michael said, smiling. Keenan glared.

"What about anyone acting suspicious?" Michael frowned at this question. Did this mean they weren't sure over Jac's guilt?

"Well, Joseph's sister caused quite a stir," he said slowly.

"Oh really, why was that?" Keenan said, interested.

"She hadn't been invited to the wedding." Keenan's eyes lit up.

"He didn't invite his sister?" Keenan asked, double-checking this fact.

"They had some kind of falling out the week before, I don't know much about this, you'd have to ask Jac." Keenan made a note of this.

"So what happened when she turned up?" he asked Michael.

"They had a massive row."

"Who did?"

"Joseph, Sophia and Jac," Michael replied.

"Publicly?"

"No, they went into a side room at the church, we could hear the shouts. Then it all went quiet..."

"What happened next?" Keenan asked. Michael didn't reply immediately. "Mr. Spence?"

"I don't know," Michael said, his eyes looking downwards.

"Are you completely sure on that?" Keenan asked, suspicious of Michael's pause.

"I'm sure."

"Very well Mr. Spence, thank you for your time, you may go."

Jac was alone in her cell once more. The time was ticking on. What had Michael said? Jac wondered. She wished she could speak to him...Jac gave a sudden lurch as her stomach pained severely. Screwing up her eyes from the pain, Jac tried to break through it. A sudden thought struck her. She was late. But she couldn't be pregnant, Jac told herself. No. They had always used protection. Except for...Jac racked her brains desperately. Except for that one time, after the dinner party. Jac felt herself move her hand to her stomach. She rubbed it gently. In that moment it hit her. For some reason she just knew.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

Jac's eyes bored into Keenan's as he explained to her what Michael had told him. She resolutely refused to say anything. She just sat there, staring at him, her mind irrevocably fixed on other matters. Jac was barely listening to him, Keenan's voice seemed to echo distantly around her.

"Ms. Naylor?" At last Keenan's voice broke through to her. Jac shook her head softly and screwed up her eyes to focus on him. "Ms. Naylor, have you listened to anything I just said to you?" Keenan asked, exasperatedly. Jac mumbled something that sounded uncannily like 'Valentine.' Keenan sighed. "Ms. Naylor...Jac. What happened at the wedding?" Jac took control of herself at last and replied.

"It started out as the most perfect day of my life until Sophia..." Jac's hands shook as she said this.

"Until Sophia?" Keenan prompted her.

"Until Sophia came to see Joseph."

"Where did she see him?"

"She turned up at the church just after the service. We were just married..." Jac's voice tailed away, her eyes bristling with fresh tears. Keenan offered her a tissue. Jac wiped her eyes gracefully with a muttered thank you, looking down.

"What did Sophia do?" Keenan pressed. "This is very important Jac, what happened?" Jac looked up from the table and straight into Keenan's expectant face. She cleared her throat and began the tale.

The Wedding

The car pulled up outside the church at 2pm precisely. It was a gorgeous afternoon, blossom on the trees and the sky was a brilliant shade of deep turquoise with a light covering of startlingly white clouds. The front door opened and the driver, a plump little man with very little hair climbed heavily out. He placed his hat over his head and opened the rear door on the right side. Jac's maid of honour, Sahira Shah got out gracefully with the other bridesmaids exiting after her. There was an air of excitement as they gossiped loudly. A loud deliberate cough from inside the car silence them. Sahira jumped and in an effort to regain a degree of composure held out her hand to Jac who gripped it tightly. Sahira helped Jac out the car and when she was standing in the open courtyard resplendent in her cream coloured wedding dress, her eyes filled up.

"You look beautiful," Sahira said to Jac. "Absolutely beautiful."

"I look like I've been gift-wrapped for Britain," Jac said with such a straight face that Sahira sniggered loudly.

"Jac?" Sahira asked struck by a sudden thought.

"Yes princess?"

"Who's giving you away?" Sahira's question was answered by the arrival of a decrepit mini cooper which pulled up behind the wedding car. The door opened and flustered looking Sacha Levy clambered out. It took him a few minutes to realise he was still wearing a stethoscope. Grinning apologetically he lifted it up around his neck and threw it onto the torn car seat. "You have got to be kidding me," Sahira said quietly.

"Sorry I'm late Jac got held up on AAU," Sacha told her. "Oh and Ollie sends his apologies but Hanssen's making him pull a double shift."

"It's okay, shall we get going then?" Jac said and for the first time her nerves clearly showed. Sacha took hold of her arm and interlocked it with his.

"Come on Naylor, go get your man," Sacha told her, grinning.

The huge oak church doors opened with the creaking of antiquity. Instantaneously the church organ sounded and Jac began her walk down the central passageway. Sahira carried her train and all around people were beaming. It was truly a perfect day. At the altar, Joseph stood with his best man, Michael Spence, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. His mother sat in the front row, looking slightly awkward for at the request of Joseph, Sophia had been uninvited. On Lady Byrne's righthand side sat a cousin of Joseph's who was the spitting image of him. If it hadn't been for a tiny tuft of white hair, they would have been identical. On her lap, she held baby Harry. She smiled as Jac and Sacha passed her. Sacha let go of Jac as she walked up to stand next to Joseph. Sahira let go of the train and took her place. Sacha sat down beside Lady Byrne. He cooed at Harry. The vicar ushered the congregation into silence and the service began. Everything went smoothly. There was a slight ruckus when Michael appeared to have lost the rings but other than that the service was wonderful.

"I do," said Joseph softly.

"I do," Jac replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the vicar said to Joseph. Jac and Joseph's lips locked together as they kissed passionately to tumultuous cheers. Sacha whooped the loudest, causing Lady Byrne to shoot him a dirty look as Harry began to cry. Sacha apologised humbly and helped her to calm him down. It was at this point that the wondrous day took a turn for the worse. Everyone fell silent as the doors opened and dazzling light shone through. A figure was silhouetted in the doorway becoming clearer as it walked towards the altar. At last it was close enough for Jac and Joseph to identify. Joseph's knuckles whitened. Sophia Byrne ignored the change in atmosphere and strode resolutely to stand facing the couple. Michael eyed her uneasily.

"You absolute sodding fool Joseph," Sophia said venomously.

"Why don't you go home Sophia and take your vile with you," Joseph said. Sophia did not budge.

"If you won't see sense Joseph, then I guess it's down to me," Sophia said and something in the tone of her voice shocked the church. She was fiddling with the straps on her leather handbag incessantly.

"Come on Sophia, not here," Jac said determinedly. Sophia turned to her.

"Yes the bitch is right, in there," Sophia spat pointing a thin finger to a side door a few feet away. Jac looked to Lady Byrne who was very white. Jac saw her mutter something inaudible to Joseph's cousin, Bernard. Bernard stood up and walked towards them. "Very well, you too," said Sophia clearly irked by her mother's actions. They disappeared into the side room. The congregation waited anxiously. It was not long before raised voices could be heard issuing from within.

"Let's all just calm down," Bernard said trying to restore harmony. Sophia rounded on him.

"Get stuffed Bernie!" she yelled, her eyes popping manically.

"Sophia will you control yourself!" Bernard shouted pompously. Sophia walloped him around the face with her fist. Bernard's eyes were watering. Joseph was furious.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" he demanded of her.

"Oh listen to me Joseph! I'm trying to save you from the biggest mistake of your life. She," Sophia glared contemptuously at Jac. "She is a liar and a cheat and she always has been!"

"Oh will you just listen to yourself Sophia!" Jac shouted.

"You see how she speaks up now! She's trying to make sure I keep quiet," Sophia screeched.

"Sophia, calm yourself," Bernard said very quietly.

"Bernie," Joseph said warningly as Sophia looked very close to lashing out again. Bernard heeded the warning and fell silent again.

"Your lovely wife Joseph, is a slut!" Sophia said with a satisfied smile at Jac. "And I will not let her ruin my brother's life anymore."

"I would rather be a slut then a washed up old trout like you," Jac said defiantly. Sophia unzipped her handbag and produced a jagged kitchen knife. Joseph stepped in front of Jac, guarding her.

"You will not touch my wife," Joseph told Sophia his voice firm and angry. Unnoticed, Bernard edged around the room towards Jac and Joseph. Without warning, without another single word, Sophia lunged psychotically. Jac screamed as her dress was splattered with blood. Sophia wasn't even looking as she slashed and stabbed. She had completely lost control. Blood was flying everywhere. Sophia slipped but continued her crazed attack. No one quite knew who was hurt, there were shouts and screams all around and the sound of furniture breaking. A haze of blood hung over the air. And then, just like that, it seemed to be over. Jac was shaking, her hands red and her dress caked. The floor was covered in blood and the smell of death. Jac thought she could see a piece of someone's intestine and flayed skin. Sophia looked down at her. She pointed the dripping knife at Jac's throat and prepared to slash. In the last second, a hand came up from the floor and gripped her around the ankle. With a shove, Sophia fell to the floor, hard and the knife clattered out of her gloved hands. Still in shock, Jac absentmindedly picked up the knife, staining the handle with her fingerprints. She dropped it quickly but the damage was done. Sophia lay on the floor, dazed. Jac's gaze fell on a body, unmoving, dead. She whimpered. Then a voice spoke out to Jac.

"Run," it said and Jac did not need telling twice. She tore out the room, oblivious to the screams. She was sobbing. Only one thought rang true in her mind. He was dead. She kept running. But there was nowhere to go. She couldn't run forever. She couldn't ever escape. This moment would haunt her for the rest of her life.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

Keenan looked at Jac with evident horror etched across his face. It took him several minutes to realise that his mouth was hanging uselessly open. He just sat and stared, unable to compute the true extent of what Jac Naylor had revealed. There was a knock at the door and Sergeant Young entered. Keenan regained his composure instantly, not wanting to lose face in front of those junior to him. Jac was rocking back in her chair, shaking silently. Young looked to Keenan and then to Jac. Keenan sighed heavily. He was still staring at Jac. Her eyes were streaming, billowing tears, her whole face was blotchy and red. Puffy eyes looked back at Keenan. Jac Naylor had no words to say to his quizzical looks but as Keenan looked deep inside, something clicked in his mind and at last he understood.

"I know you didn't kill him," he told Jac. Young made to interrupt but Keenan raised his hand and he fell silent at once. Jac stopped rocking immediately. She didn't believe what she thought she'd heard. Keenan fixed her with his most serious of gazes and spoke once more. "I know you're innocent in all this Jac," he said and as he looked straight into her eyes, Jac finally accepted that half of the nightmare was over. Keenan got up from the desk and so did Jac. He ushered her to follow Young out of the interview room but before the door closed behind her, Jac turned back to him.

"What happens now?" she asked, her voice still shaky and terrified.

"We pay a little visit to Sophia Byrne," Keenan replied. Jac stood at the door silent. There was a nagging thought in the back of her mind struggling to come out. Something that had been bothering her ever since the incident had happened. There had been four of them in that church room. Sophia, Joseph, Sophia, herself and Bernie. Joseph's uncannily identical cousin. Well they weren't totally identical there were obvious differences that anyone close to the family could spot, yet it had been dark and there had been such shouts and screams. Such panic. There could easily have been a mixup and to an uneducated eye, Bernie could easily have been mistaken for Joseph. But then, Jac thought, surely Anne-Marie would have realised the difference between her own son and nephew. Perhaps not, it had only been a couple of days, maybe she had not yet had time to identify the body.

"Has Lady Byrne identified the body yet?" Jac asked. Keenan raised his eyebrows.

"Not yet," he said solemnly. "This afternoon," he continued after a moment's thought. Jac nodded appreciatively. Keenan felt concerned. "What's this about Jac?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing.." Jac lied. "Just a hunch."

"Don't do anything stupid Jac," Keenan warned. "From what you said, Sophia has had a total mental collapse, if she caught up with you, I dread to think what she could do. You know better than I do, what that woman is capable of."

"I know," Jac reassured him.

"Just be...just be careful," Keenan said resignedly. Jac nodded and closed the door, leaving Keenan alone in the interview room, his eyes weary and exhausted.

Lady Byrne looked awful. Her hair was unkempt and knotted. She was barely awake. She hadn't slept in three days, she hadn't eaten or drank. She was literally wasting away. Charles was gone. Harry was gone. Joseph was gone. Bernie was critical and Sophia hadn't been seen since the terrible event. Unable to look after herself, she had left baby Harry with a close family friend until she had sorted herself out. It did not look like this would be any time soon. The once proud head of the Byrne family and foundation was sitting in shame. In shame of what had occurred. The doorbell rang. Lady Byrne got to her feet, shuddering. She strode unsteadily down the corridor towards the great front door. The bell rang again, louder, longer. She was almost upon it. With feeble hands, Lady Byrne pulled the door open and a most unwelcome sight greeted her. Jac Naylor stood on the threshold, but it was not the Jac who had left the police station that morning. Gone was the Jac who boasted blotchy eyes and grubby fingernails. Gone was the Jac who sat in filth. This Jac was smart, clean and in control. Her hair loose and flowing down below her shoulders, her favourite frilly shirt snug around her tiny waist. The Jac of old had surfaced again. Or had it? Looking close into her eyes, a haunted gaze looked back. On the exterior, the old Jac was back, but in the interior, the new Jac, the haunted Jac, the shaken Jac struggled to be contained. Lady Byrne couldn't believe Jac's daring.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spat hoarsely.

"Please Anne-Marie you have to listen to me," Jac pleaded. Lady Byrne's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't come any nearer, I'll phone the police," she threatened.

"Where do you think I've been for the last three days? I've just been released because they know I am innocent!" Jac explained.

"They know your story that is all!" Lady Byrne replied back at her venomously. She looked at Jac with clear revulsion in her eyes. "You killed my son!"

"I didn't." Jac said quietly. Lady Byrne frowned. "I did not kill your son," Jac said again, louder.

"You killed him!" Lady Byrne said manically.

"You don't even know if it was Joseph who died!" Jac said suddenly without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"They told me at the police station! There's been no formal identification of the body recovered from the church."

"You were there, you saw who you killed!" Ignoring Lady Byrne's refusal to accept that she was telling the truth, Jac sighed.

"The identification is today," she said.

"I know that!"

"Please Anne-Marie. Please, I didn't kill anyone. I would never harm Joseph! I have paid for past mistakes and I would do so again, willingly. But, I would not hurt him. Not again. Not after I had had him in my life once more. Please, you have to believe me. You have to search your mind. Look at me. Do I look like a killer? Do I look like I could have it in me to kill Joseph? PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I did not kill him. I couldn't..." Lady Byrne stared at her, her mind processing this very fast. Jac was practically begging.

"Stop it," Lady Byrne told her softly. "I believe you." A wave of relief the scale of which she had never before felt washed over Jac. "The question is, who did?"

"Can we go inside?" Jac asked her. Lady Byrne nodded. "I need to tell you something important and you need to eat."

"I can't eat until I know the truth Jac." They headed inside the house. Jac graciously helped Anne Marie down the corridor towards the closest kitchen.

"There. Sit yourself down," Jac told her, motherly. Lady Byrne sat uncertainly.

"You said you had something important to tell me. What is it?"

"I know who did it." Jac said cautiously. "It was Sophia." Lady Byrne said nothing. "I know you won't believe me but it's true. She just went mad. It was dark, we were panicking. It all happened so fast..." Still Lady Byrne refused to speak. It was all too much to take in. But then, in the midsts of the grim silence, her voice spoke out at last. And the words that came out, caused Jac to stare in utter disbelief.

"I know." "Sophia will pay for what she did..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT

The heart monitor beeped stutteringly, the patient barely hanging on to life. His face a mess and his gown bloodstained from his wounds. He breathed raggedly, rasping. The door to ITU opened. Sophia Byrne edged inside and sat down beside him. She held her face in her hands and began to whimper. It had all gone wrong. The bitch was alive and her family in tatters. He stared at Sophia through narrowed, hateful eyes. Sophia did not notice. For ages there was a deathly silence lingering between them, then Sophia cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to go so far..."

"Due to the brutality of the attack, you may find it hard to recognise him," the Doctor told Jac and Lady Byrne. "Are you ready?" he asked. They both nodded. He prepared to pull the white sheet off the body's face. Jac and Lady Byrne said nothing. They looked at each other and could clearly see that both were thinking the same thing. "Is it him?" the Doctor asked abruptly. Without a word, they both shook their heads. "Are you sure?"

"That is not my Joseph," Lady Byrne said solemnly.

"Who is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Bernard." Jac said quietly. "It's Bernard, Joseph's cousin." The Doctor sighed heavily. He replaced the sheet over Bernard's face and shut the door to the freezer.

"Thank you," Lady Byrne said to him. She turned to Jac.

"Hospital?" Jac prompted. She nodded in agreement.

Sophia stared out the window. She screwed up her eyes in concentration. It couldn't be? Surely not...Jac sodding Naylor and her own mother were walking side by side up to the hospital. They must be on their way to see him, Sophia thought. She mustn't be seen. She had to escape. They were inside now. Time was running out. What could she do? What if her mother didn't believe her? Jac must have indoctrinated her. There was a mumble behind her. Sophia wheeled around like a shot.

"Joseph?" Sophia asked. Another mumble. "Do you need me to get somebody?" Joseph found his voice at last.

"Get out," he said softly, his breathing still raspy. "Get out of my sight."

"Joseph please..."

"I don't want to look at you!"

"Please."

"JUST GET OUT!" Joseph reached for the panic button. Sophia deflated, she knew it was no good.

"Okay, I'm going." Sophia strode out the room, her eyes filled with tears. She walked away just in the nick of time as Jac and Lady Byrne appeared at the other end. Jac pushed open the door to ITU. They walked inside.

"Joseph?" Jac asked cautiously.

"Jac. Is that you?" Joseph's voice called out from the bed in front. A wave of elation flooded Jac, for the first time in ages she felt truly happy! Lady Byrne watched from the back of the room as Jac rushed to Joseph's side and held his hand in hers. It gladdened her heart to see how in love Jac and Joseph were.

"Hello you..." Jac said softly. "Thought I'd lost you..."

"You, lose me? Never," Joseph said with a faint smile.

"How are you?" Jac asked.

"Recovering..."

"What does that mean?"

"They think I might be able to move off ITU today, still a long way to go yet though," Joseph told her.

"That's good news. You'll be okay. We'll be home together in no time," Jac told him optimistically.

"I know." Jac squeezed his hand. "Sophia was here earlier..."

"What?" came Lady Byrne's voice from the corner.

"I said, Sophia was here earlier, you just missed her," Joseph said. Jac stood up from him. Lady Byrne strode over to her.

"Jac?" she asked. Jac nodded silently. She looked down to Joseph and whispered goodbye.

"I'll be back later. I love you," she told him.

"Love you too..." Without another word Jac left ITU.

Jac turned down a corridor and at last she saw her, Sophia's dress whipping out of sight. Jac began to run, chasing after her.

"Jac?" Michael Spence called, his voice full of surprise.

"Not now Michael, call the police!" Jac shouted. She could hear Sophia running now. "CALL THE POLICE YOU IDIOTIC AMERICAN!" Jac shouted as she ran after Sophia. Michael was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. Jac turned back as she ran.

"She did it!" At last something clicked in Michael's mind. He dialled the number. Jac was now out of sight, still chasing after Sophia. They were running up to the roof! Sophia threw open the door and strode on to the roof. She ran to the edge and came to a skidding halt. "There's nowhere left to run!" Jac called after her.

"Get lost!" Sophia spat at her, looking down to the ground below. The wind was beginning to pick up. Sophia swayed unsteadily on her heels.

"Give it up Sophia, the police are on their way. It's over," Jac told her. Sophia's mind began to calculate viciously.

"Not if I can help it."

"Oh come on Sophia what are you going to do? Throw yourself over? That's really going to help isn't it?" Sirens now filled the air, just about audible over the deafening roars of the wind. Sophia's face contorted into a cruel smile.

"I could make it look like you pushed me..."

"You know what I don't care. Throw yourself over. You've lost everything Sophia! And what for?"

"I will not let you destroy my family!"

"You already have. I'm the one helping to put it back together."

"I know you'll hurt him again! I know it!" Sophia shouted manically.

"I love him Sophia and I'm sorry, but he loves me too. Hasn't this shown you that?"

"I don't deny your love," Sophia said softly. "But you will hurt him, it's just in the nature of someone like you."

"I promise you Sophia, I will never hurt him again. I give you my word."

"Your word?!" Sophia laughed so hard that she swayed dangerously again.

"Come on Sophia, get away from the edge. What about your children?"

"I've lost them already..." Sophia said hollowly.

"What?" Jac asked surprised.

"Their father took them. Won custody and after this, I'll never get them back." She looked back to the edge.

"You certainly won't if you kill yourself," Jac told her firmly.

"Do you think they'll ever want to know me after this?!" Sophia demanded.

"Maybe not, but do you want their last memory of you to be a cowardly escape?" Sophia sighed.

"No..." She stepped down from the railing but just as she put her foot down on the ground another huge gust of wind swept over her and she stumbled backwards. Jac, realising what was happening, ran after her and grabbed her hand just in time. Sophia was hanging over the edge, Jac desperately trying to pull her back over but the wind was pushing her over too! Far below the police had arrived. They ran into the hospital, tearing up to the roof. Jac still clung on to Sophia's hand, but she could feel it slipping.

"I'm not going to let you go!" Jac said in a strained voice. With a tremendous effort Jac wrenched Sophia back on to the roof and miraculously she succeeded. They fell backwards on top of each other. Just at that moment they heard the door open. Sophia clambered to her feet.

"Sophia Byrne," came the voice of John Keenan.

"Yes."

"I'm arresting you for the murder of Bernard Byrne and the attempted murder of Joseph Byrne. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court." Keenan cuffed her and she was led away. He turned to Jac. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a stressful week." Keenan smiled. Without another word, they walked back inside the warmth of the building.

Three months later

Jac looked down at herself. She was beginning to show very slightly. Joseph was home today, permanently for the first time in ages. He did not know her news yet. She'd been keeping it from him, wanting to wait until they were both home together. The doorbell rang. Jac answered with a smile. Joseph stood, as right as rain, on their doorstep.

"Hello Jac," he said with a smile. His gaze took in her bump and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I've got something to tell you," Jac said. "Let's get you inside first though." Joseph entered their home and they moved silently into their living room. They sat down together.

"So what is it?" Joseph asked, though they both knew.

"I'm pregnant." Jac said. Joseph's face lit up.

"That's brilliant!" They embraced each other and kissed.

THE END


End file.
